


Forest Ranging.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [55]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, aged up AU, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Wallace has grown up and become a ranger just like her idol Dana Tabes!A mini AU based on the We Bare Bears episode 'Poppy Rangers'.





	Forest Ranging.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, hopefully sweet. I love Wallace.
> 
> Note- Wallace is her surname as far as I know, so no other name has been used because no first names have been confirmed for the Poppy Rangers.

Mid-afternoon. 1.31 pm, to be precise.

The forest seemed relatively quiet. No sound had come from the ranger's intercom in several minutes. But Wallace knew better than to just sit and wait for action. There was always someone who needed her help.

One minute. Two. Three.

Time ticked by, and she waited, calmly, at the edge of the forest. Silently she went over her training, experiences gained from a life in the forest. From her childhood as a Poppy Ranger to her adulthood as a park ranger, Wallace had learned much in the ways of nature. And she had always been guided by her old mentor and idol, Ranger Dana Tabes.

Finally the intercom crackled into life. Quickly pulling it to her lips, she spoke into the receiver: "Ranger Wallace. Speak."

"Fallen beehive in the west side campsite. Over." Whilst most would have sighed and rolled their eyes at such a mundane task, Wallace smiled at the chance to finally get some action.

"I'm on my way. Over and out." Dropping the receiver, she raced towards one of the Rangers' official cars and leapt in, turning her key into the ignition and speeding off. Since she had been asked to help over at west-side, either the problem was great or they were seriously understaffed, as she had been assigned patrol on the east side of the forest that day. Either way, she needed to get there and help out quickly.

Arriving at the campsite in record time, Wallace left the car in a feat of acrobatics which would have made an Olympic gold medalist cry. Immediately her eye was on the site, searching for the source of the danger.

But rather than seeing people running around screaming, all she saw was a group of young women and three... bears...?

"What's going on here?" The blonde asked, eye narrowing in suspicion. As she examined each face, she realised that all of these people were people she knew. Diaz, Murphy, Parker, Nguyen... Her fellow Poppy Rangers comrades and close friends into adulthood all stood there with bright eyes and cheerful expressions. The Bears looked the same as ever, and were also standing so happily.

By the time she realised that the imminent danger had been a ruse to get her to come there, a certain figure stepped out amongst the group.

"Tabes?" Eye widening, Wallace approached her. Despite the greying hair and few wrinkles starting to adorn her face, Tabes looked the same as ever. Still, seeing her outside of her ranger uniform was a little bewildering.

"Hey Wallace. Good to see you again." The redhead smiled widely, and Wallace found herself returning it easily.

She'd been a ranger for a whole year exactly, and hadn't even realised it. Now all of these people from her past had come to celebrate with her, and it reminded her of just how much she loved her job and loved the people who had helped her to get there.

They spent a long time reminiscing on the past and catching up with the future until the sun started to set over the forest Wallace loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a rushed ending, sorry.
> 
> Prompt- Someone wearing an eyepatch.
> 
> This was going to be Evil Morty, I thought that that was unoriginal and since I love We Bare Bears I went for an aged-up WBB AU with Wallace as my eyepatch-wearing character! Hope you liked it~ It was fun to write!
> 
> Original Number- 85.


End file.
